zarelemailsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zarel Emails
ZAREL E-MAILS Yellow dragon action is back Back in 2010, Zarel checked his emails. Two years later, he returns...to do just that. E-Mail List ZarelMails: Email List Scroll Theme of the Time: ZAREL: Might as well just come on and give in, 'cause this is a computer that I live in! Current Computer: Roomy-Vac ---- 2012 36. bubs 35. president 34. disguise 33. IOU 32. strong bad 31. drafted 30. arrest 29. no mail 28. not a dragon? 27. sports 26. worst present 25. warranty 24. cookies and cousins 23. superhero 22. movie 2010 21. monster man 20. chemistry 19. spring cleaning 18. dragon rally 17. foxx 16. zarel of town 15. travel 14. jorbs 13. anime 12. stealing 11. music 10. dream house 9. art 8. der cheat 7. dragon questiones 6. robot 5. games 4. spelunking 3. billion dollars 2. style 1. love limerick Extra Stuff *Running Gags *Fan Content Computer Archive The Roomy-Vac (Emails 25-) "The Roomy-Vac is a real powerHOUSE...get it? Oh, you don't? Well, because it's the size of a... Oh, you were kidding? You do get it? Pretty good, huh? No? " - Compy Catalog The Roomy-Vac is a house-sized computer made by Compy, Inc. It features a built-in printer, an 8-inch monitor, a front door for easy access, and apparently contains several rooms. It costs $240,999.99. Various Computers Located in Strong Bad's House (Emails 21-24) "Alright, look. You've already used my Compé and The Cheat's thing-a-ma-bobber, and we're kinda running out of options here. How long are you going to go on this computer vagabonded-ness?" - Strong Bad, superhero After the Cappy was blown up in ZMail 20, Zarel had to rely on Strong Bad and his family for computer usage. The following were used: *cookies and cousins - Strong Mad's "computer" *superhero - Polish Block from "other days" *movie - Monosodium Dreams *monster man - Compé Cappy DT8 (Emails 1-20) ''"The Cappy DT8. Get ahead in life with the Cappy." Zarel's first computer. The Cappy is a relatively old computer from the early 2000s, but still works efficiently. It can play games, surf the web, and most importantly, check email. The Cappy was blown up in chemistry, along with Zarel's house. Oddly enough, the printer that prints The Paper survived. Scroll Theme Archive *'ZAREL:' Might as well just come on and give in, 'cause this is a computer that I live in! (Emails 25-) *''{Cut to the Office, there is a note on a corkboard with the email titles. Zarel is in the background typing on his work computer.}'' (Emails 20-24) *'ZAREL:' Hoo! Yeah! Can't scroll far! Hoo! Yeah! It's wunderbar! (Emails 14-19) *'ZAREL:' Hello? {knocks on screen a bit} Scroll Buttons? (Emails 1-13) Page Titles *''Roomy-Vac!'' - (Emails 26-) *''Oh my goodness graphics!'' - (Email 25) *''Strong Mad's Computer thing!'' - (Email 24) *''Block!'' - (Email 23) *''Monosodium Dreams!'' - (Email 22) *''Com-pay!'' - (Email 21) *''Dappy TC-Ate!'' - (Email 20) *''Cappy DT8!'' - (Emails 1-19) Inbox Drop an email for Zarel here. Randomize {Upon clicking the option, Zarel clicks a key that makes his computer roulette through the available emails. To stop, he raises a fist and slams the keyboard to make it stop.} Some userboxes for your page!